custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spyrix
"Decisions, decisions... how, out of over ten thousand ways, should I kill you? It truly is maddening." --Spyrix, the War Before Spyrix is one of the most evil, merciless Makuta ever to exist. He never hesitates to kill anyone in the way of his goal. Backstory Spyrix was created as the leader of an organization of Makuta made to control all Rahi created by the Brotherhood while maintaining a close watch on the Matoran Universe. He loyally followed orders until realizing that he was being deprived of privileges: all the Makuta in his organization aside from him were restricted to one element; they were known as the Elemental Makuta. He complained to his superiors, but they denied his request for more powerful Makuta. Once his request was denied, Spyrix began planning to take over the universe to prove that he was a good enough leader not to even need normal Makuta on his team. With his organization he formed the Dark Faction. Over the years, the Dark Faction ravaged many islands, setting themselves up as mutual enemies to the entire universe. But once the Brotherhod of Makuta corrupted under the influence of Teridax, the two organizations began working together frequently. The Great Beings soon discovered Spyrix's plan, and through Mata Nui instructed another order to be formed for the purpose of destroying the Dark Faction and maintaining peace throughout the universe. It was known as the Toa Klywer, the purest Toa ever created, which operated on the mirage island of A'Klywer. The seven members on that team, of them one was named Zelek, set out to destroy the Dark Faction. But Spyrax and the Dark Faction were in the process of constructing their own empire: an entire universe inside one powerful robotic body. The main city was named Re'Klywer, and it was guarded by thousands of Dark Faction members, of which no one knows the origin. (The Dark Faction in its beginning only consisted of two hundred members.) Spyrax's power grew. By that time he was powerful enough to create sentient beings to populate his universe. They were known as the Atiar, and were very similar to the Matoran, but were larger and stronger. Re'Klywer was nearing the height of its power just as the Toa Mata were created. Spyrix had gotten word of them, and ordered a new type of Rahi to be sent to distract them from discovering that they were under the influence of a much higher order, if not destroy them. The giant robot was nearly finished, and Spyrix was soon to take over the entire universe. His power was nearing that of a Great Spirit. But then the Toa Klywer attacked, and they greatly slowed down the construction, almost halting it. The brave Toa team did their duty, throwing themselves into the dark and twisted city of Re'Klywer in order to stop the Makuta. But they were far too powerful, and the Toa could only delay them from reaching their goal. (Soon to be updated) Category:Makuta Category:Shadow